Locas Hormonas Adolescentes
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Ellos era alumna y Sensei, pero no dejaban de ser unos adolescentes; un hombre y una mujer plenos de energias y deseos como cualquiera con las pasiones a flor de piel esperando cualquier provocacion para desencadenar una gran explosion en cadena. GAAMATSU. Categoría M, hay Lemon. Abstenerse si no gustas del sangrado nasal.
1. Chapter 1

**LOCAS HORMONAS ADOLESCENTES**

 _ **Hola, esta pequeña y disparatada historia salio de una conversacion algo disparatada con una amiga mientras "naruteabamos" junto a una taza de cafe. Es un delirio cafeinomano con lemon muy suave al menos en este capitulo. Solo seran dos capitulos, en lo particular se me hace muy dificil seguir esos culebrones de 20 o mas capitulos por lo mismo no me quiero pasar de entusiasta. Espero les guste esta nueva historia acerca de mi pareja favorita dentro del Fandom de Naruto. La historia se desarrolla post guerra; Matsuri tiene 17 años, Gaara 18.**_

 ** _Dudas, criticas, huevos podridos y felicitaciones seran bienvenidas. Si no gustas de historias subiditas de tono, no leas. Por ultimo pedir un ¡ Aleluya! por Kishimoto-Sama que por su obra y gracia podemos disfrutar de Naruto y todos sus personajes._**

Ella ya no era más una niña, ahora era una bella adolescente de delicados rasgos que deambulaba por Suna tras su maestro sin tener la mas mínima conciencia de los efectos que provocaba en el publico masculino.

Matsuri tenia diecisiete años, una cara de rasgos delicados con unos ojos negros de mirada intensa, su dueña desconocía los daños que causaban en los hombres; tan oscuramente intensos eran sus ojos que parecían dos pozos sin fondo, sus pupilas no se diferenciaban de sus irises de lo oscuros que eran. Y ellos provocaban en los masculinos el querer indagar que se escondía en la profundidad de esos ojos. Tenia un cuerpo atlético de cintura fina, producto del intenso entrenamiento diario al que se sometía. Pero sin duda lo que provocaba estragos entre los hombres de las mas diversas edades y también en algunas mujeres, eran sin duda sus largas y bien formadas piernas que ella lucia con faldas muy cortas sin tener siquiera sospecha de lo que provocaba. Incluso si le preguntaban, ella se encontraba como una chica del montón, sin ningún rasgo llamativo; al lado de Temari y su generosa delantera o de Sari y su llamativo trasero. Probablemente si le hubiesen dicho de los daños que provocaban sus piernas se hubiese reído de tan buena broma.

Mucha de su inseguridad y el sentirse "del montón" nacían del sentimiento no correspondido hacia el Kazekage, durante un par de años intento por todos los medios de atraer su atención sin ningún resultado. Para esas alturas ya había dejado de lado esa ilusión y se conformaba con ser su amiga; estaba más que convencida que entre ellos la posibilidad de ser algo más que amigos era igual a cero y se conformaba solo con ser su amiga, compañera y amarlo discretamente.

Ajeno a las turbulencias que sufría el corazón adolescente de Matsuri, Gaara vivía aplastado bajo una montaña de cosas pendientes, casi como un niño/anciano viviendo paralelo a la vida de los adolescentes de su edad; sin disfrutar de las alegrías propias de la juventud, pero no se quejaba; dedicaba su vida a tratar de enmendar el daño causado a su aldea en el pasado. Pasaba por alto las señales inequívocas que le enviaba su cuerpo que estaba en el punto mas álgido de su adolescencia, el único cambio importante del que acuso recibo fue el aumento de talla de ropa y calzado además de tener que afeitarse a diario, del resto de cosas que venían aparejadas bien gracias.

Excepto por otros pequeñísimos detalles pero que el en su peculiar naturaleza (cortesía de haber sido el contenedor del Shukaku por tanto tiempo, a pesar de haberle sido extraído hace unos años seguía conservando un olfato muy desarrollado) no lograba desentrañar del todo: como por ejemplo, unos pocos meses después de tomar a Matsuri como su alumna notaba en ella un inconfundible olor a sangre que tiempo antes también había comenzado a percibir mensualmente en su hermana Temari. Eso no tenia nada de intrigante, pues según leyó correspondía al periodo menstrual que indicaba que una niña dejaba de serlo y a partir de ese momento podía convertirse en madre. Entendió entonces por que Kankuro se comportaba como un maniaco sobreprotector con su hermana y por que se esforzaba en alejar de ella a toda compañía masculina y decidió desde ese momento que el dedicaría sus mejores esfuerzos a espantar a todos los pervertidos, aunque si para eso fuese necesario usar un poco de arena (pobre Temari) ahora que había recuperado a su hermana, nadie se la iba a quitar.

Pero Matsuri era un caso diferente para el, desde que comprendió el significado de su sangrado, en un primer momento decidió protegerla de los pervertidos al igual que su hermana Temari. Sin embargo había un par de otros "detallitos" que eran difíciles de descifrar. Uno de ellos era que además del olor de su sangre que se iniciaba puntualmente cada veintiocho días y duraba tres días en total el famoso sangrado (días en que la notaba mas sentimental, con más sensibilidad al dolor y por lo mismo trataba que sus entrenamientos fuesen más suaves) desde el día doce notaba desde hacia unos meses, un agradable y exótico aroma que manaba de ella, haciéndose intoxicantemente delicioso el día catorce para ir declinando y casi desaparecer al día dieciséis. Junto con el aroma, era imposible no notar como su cintura se afinaba y su busto crecía haciéndose mas pronunciado y atractivo. Y también era imposible no notar las miradas lujuriosas y los comentarios obscenos que provocaba en hombres de todas las edades. Y eso le hacia sencillamente hervir de la rabia, por irrespetuosos según se explicaba a si mismo. Eso llego al punto máximo el día que un tipo que no era de la aldea intento tocar una de sus nalgas. El tipo fue rápidamente reducido y golpeado por Matsuri sin necesidad de ayuda. Gaara sentía iba a explotar de rabia, afortunadamente para el tipo ya no era el contenedor del Shukaku de lo contrario hubiese sido hombre muerto.

A partir de ese incidente, al cual sus hermanos y la misma Matsuri intentaron inútilmente bajarle el perfil, Gaara decidió que ella viviría en la torre en un apartamento, con la excusa de supervisar mejor su entrenamiento y de paso evitar nuevos incidentes. Se justifico a si mismo que el malestar que sentía de pensar que un hombre había intentado tocarla era por el gran aprecio que le tenia a ella. Estas inquietudes y otras mas quedaron en el olvido al iniciarse la cuarta guerra Shinobi. Ahí la premisa era sobrevivir a como de lugar, pero para su tranquilidad la conservo cerca suyo sin otro interés que asegurar su bienestar.

Ahora estaban nuevamente en tiempos de paz, con mucho trabajo post guerra para sacar la Aldea adelante y poder consolidarse dentro de las Naciones Shinobis. Y en los últimos meses tras alcanzar una relativa calma, había vuelto a oler ese particular aroma en ella que tan agradable le era hacia un tiempo atrás y que tantos inconvenientes le había causado.

Ese aroma muy a su pesar lo trastornaba, sentía la necesidad de estar mas cerca de ella, de olerla como un perro, sentía deseos de acariciarla, de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel que suponía era muy suave . Lo peor era que notaba no solo a el lo trastornaba; esos días en que se hacia perceptible notaba también alborotaba a los demás inclusive algunas mujeres. Eso lo ponía particularmente irritable. En su fuero interno culpaba a Matsuri por ponerle en ese estado de perturbación.

Su cuerpo desde hacia algunos meses en esos días parecía cobrar vida propia. Su miembro se erectaba sin recato alguno en los momentos y situaciones mas inoportunas; como cuando estaba reunido con los consejeros y la vio llegar radiante con su falda diminuta que se transparentaba dejando ver su ropa interior. Esa visión no solo fue suya, fue inevitable escuchar en susurros los comentarios vulgares de los ancianos, los que le hicieron humear de rabia, basto solo una mirada suya para que los comentarios cesaran, pero su miembro no opinaba igual y siguió enhiesto, afortunadamente se encontraba con la túnica lo que le evito un bochorno.

Los entrenamientos eran una mescla de placer, tortura y culpa a partes iguales. Si hubiese sido tan correcto como aparentaba habría dejado de entrenar con ella desde hace tiempo, pero anhelaba esas sesiones intensas, donde ella quedaba sucia, jadeante y toda sonrosada. Había tomado por costumbre en los últimos meses el desactivar su barrera de arena, para así tener un contacto mas directo al practicar taijutsu (esa era la excusa que se invento) pero la verdad era que buscaba sentir la suavidad de su piel sin la arena de por medio. Nada le era mas satisfactorio que sentir su aliento cerca, escuchar su corazón latiendo acelerado y era la gloria cuando lograba ver sus pequeñas bragas o parte de su brassier. Eso lo dejaba en un estado de excitación máxima, tanto que tuvo que recurrir a autocomplacerse para poder actuar con un mínimo de cordura y no parecer uno de los tantos animales en celo que andaban tras Matsuri. Era por ese motivo que estando fuera de sus entrenamientos, si bien la mantenía cerca suyo tenia con ella un trato distante, de ninguna manera deseaba que leyese en sus ojos los pensamientos pervertidos que en el provocaba. Ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a que ella estuviese al alcance de otro hombre, seria capaz de matar sin ningún remordimiento de ser necesario.

Necesitaba encontrar una solución a sus problemas hormonales, antes de terminar cometiendo un desatino y lanzarse encima de ella como animal en celo. Fuera de sus hermanos y Naruto ella era muy importante para el, y no deseaba perderla por culpa de sus locas y adolescentes hormonas. Tenia conocimiento de sobra que ella era una joven muy inocente incapaz de siquiera imaginar la inmundicia que había en su cabeza. Pedir ayuda a Temari obviando ciertos impúdicos detalles no era viable ya que se encontraba de misión en Konoha y Kankuro, era casi como pedirse ayuda a si mismo ya que era abiertamente un pervertido, pero que curiosamente no manifestaba interés en Matsuri e incluso le ayudaba a espantar a los pervertidos que pululaban alrededor de ella.

Busco entre sus cosas un Icha icha que le había regalado Kankuro al cumplir quince años. En ese momento lo leyó de cabo a rabo sin hallarle sentido alguno. Ahora lo revisaba en búsqueda de respuestas; no lograba descifrar lo que le sucedía con Matsuri, esa especie de hambre que sentía por ella y que poder hacer con ella. Entendió tras su lectura varias cosas entre ellas que el agradable perfume que sentía en ella no eran otra cosa que feromonas y que su presencia indicaban que una mujer era fértil, particularmente en aquellos días en que era más intenso el perfume, aunque en ese momento no estuviese disponible sexualmente (algo simplemente biológico) no era cosa de llegar y acceder a ella carnalmente. Que las feromonas de Matsuri estaban haciendo estragos en el, la deseaba como nunca pensó podría llegar a pasarle y lo mas importante aun, se dio cuenta que lo suyo hacia ella era mas profundo: se había enamorado; entendió que para el era mucho mas que su alumna o su amiga, era la compañera que deseaba tener a su lado por el resto de la vida, aunque en su caso en particular esta podía ser muy corta y con un final muy violento. Por lo mismo había decidido mantener las cosas de la misma forma como estaban, sin buscar mas acercamientos que en los entrenamientos.

Todo habría seguido igual por tiempo indefinido, pero toco entrenar un día en el que particularmente hacia muchísimo calor. Matsuri se quito su chaleco reglamentario y su camiseta quedando solo en top, su mini y sus medias también se las quito quedando sus piernas expuestas en todo su esplendor. Para colmo ella estaba en esos días donde sus feromonas estaban al máximo. El calor estaba insoportable aunque el sol se estaba perdiendo entre las dunas, era imposible entrenar con tanta ropa encima, Gaara se quito su gabardina y su camisa quedando solo con sus pantalones, como ya se había hecho costumbre la arena quedo a un lado.

Comenzaron a entrenar con cada vez mas intensidad, pero era imposible no echarse unas miradas cargadas de curiosidad y lujuria a partes iguales. Hasta que sucedió lo inesperado, Matsuri perdió el equilibrio y Gaara por intentar sostenerla cayo con todo su peso sobre ella: los dos podían sentir los latidos alocados del corazón del otro. La tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los dos estaban sonrojados y jadeantes. Gaara estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, ella no se contuvo y lo beso, fue apenas un suave roce al que el respondió con ferocidad tomando posesión de sus labios y exigiendo invadir su boca con su lengua hasta quedar ambos sin aire en los pulmones. Se miraron con anhelo y retomaron la tarea de besarse con ahínco, mientras las manos de ambos cobraban vida propia recorriendo la piel del otro reconociéndose centímetro a centímetro.

Matsuri estaba en la gloria recorriendo la espalda de su Sensei como tantas veces lo soñó, mientras lo besaba con todas sus ganas, intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos mediante sus besos. Era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser realidad, discretamente se pellizco un costado para asegurarse de estar despierta. Y por supuesto, estaba despierta, demasiado despierta, sus manos ya no se conformaban con solo acariciar su espalda necesitaba recorrer cada centímetro de ese hombre que la ponía como loca, sentía como latía violentamente su centro y su humedad iba en franco aumento. Y parecía el compartía el mismo sentir, su boca había descendido por su cuello y sus manos estaban introduciéndose bajo su top, comenzando a acariciar a un de sus senos. Matsuri no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió le rozaba los pezones con las yemas y de forma involuntaria arqueo su espalda apegando su intimidad contra el miembro de Gaara sintiéndolo muy duro. La reacción fue automática, los dos gimieron de forma simultanea y la poca cordura que aun les quedaba se fue directamente a la basura, iniciándose una batalla campal de besos, caricias y gemidos que no se molestaban en disimular, mientras restregaban sus intimidades al compas de una música secreta que solo ellos dos conocían, una danza intima previa al acto de amor máximo. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por la arena quedando solo con boxers y bragas; apenas quedaban unos tenues rayos solares que indicaban el fin de la puesta de sol pero a ellos parecía no importarles perdidos en su propio éxtasis.

Hubiesen seguido camino hacia el final esperable, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Gaara. Quien por habito contesto de inmediato:

-¿Paso algo Temari? (Ya estaba de regreso en la aldea) contesto con la voz agitada y más ronca que de costumbre.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que aun estés entrenando?- pregunto su hermana, pensando que lo agitado de su voz se debía al entrenamiento intenso. El menor solo respondió con un gruñido molesto.

\- Solo llamaba para preguntar que deseabas cenar hoy- le dijo su hermana mayor, preguntándose que podría haberle molestado a Gaara.

\- Lo que tu y Kankuro quieran cenar- dicho esto dio por terminada la llamada

A su lado, Matsuri lo miraba con anhelo y algo de susto. No estaba preparada para el curso que habían tomado las cosas entre ellos dos, sentía que había sido muy fácil: no solo no había puesto un mínimo de resistencia sino que además había colaborado activamente en su propia seducción. También sabia de sobra que con Gaara si se daba la oportunidad no debía andar con remilgos, sencillamente era el todo o nada: había sido casi todo y era mas que nada. Pero en lo concreto no sabia como debía tratarle ahora. La respuesta llego rápido.

-Regresemos, ya es muy tarde- dijo el, mientras recogía su ropa y se la ponía de forma apresurada

Matsuri, sin emitir palabra alguna se vistió y camino a su lado en silencio hasta la aldea, intentando mantener la compostura y no llorar. El la observaba a hurtadillas, también se sentía muy confuso y frustrado.

Llegaron a la torre y sin decir palabra alguna cada uno tomo rumbo a su apartamento. Al llegar al suyo Matsuri paso directo a la ducha, donde bajo el agua dio rienda suelta al llanto reprimido.

Gaara por su parte, llego y le estaban esperando con la cena servida, se sentó a comer mientras escuchaba el alegre parloteo de sus hermanos. Lo único que deseaba era estar solo, a mitad de la cena se puso de pie diciendo que no tenia mas apetito y se retiro a su dormitorio. Sus hermanos quedaron muy intrigados. Desde que lo habían recuperado jamás había actuado de esa manera tan distante.

El por su parte necesitaba estar a solas y analizar lo sucedido por la tarde. Se sentía muy confundido y alterado por lo sucedido y por lo que no alcanzo a suceder entre ellos dos. Y no sabia como encarar a Matsuri sin salir lastimado o sin dañarla a ella.

 **En la proxima entrega, fin de esta delirante historia que obviamente tendra el esperable LEMON. besos virtuales y espero leer sus criticas, felicitaciones o lo que sea.**


	2. Cronica De Una Noche Agitada

Noche Caliente

 _Aquí viene la segunda parte del fic, lo premetido es deuda viene el esperado lemon, si leen es bajo su irresponsabilidad y el sangrado nasal es seguro, si eres una delicada damisela o menor de edad, te ruego y te imploro por favor no lo leas._

 _Esto lo escribo sin ninguna finalidad, mas que divertirme por un rato. Y destacar mis respetos y mis hurras a Kishimoto-Sama autor de la obra maestra Naruto y todos sus personajes._

* * *

Después de tomar una ducha y llorar dentro de ella por la frustración que sentía, Matsuri se fue a dormir. Al poco rato se dio cuenta que le era imposible, decidió vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta por el barrio comercial de la aldea a ver si se distraía y podía lograr conciliar el sueño. Recordar los besos y las caricias nada pudorosas que compartió con Gaara por la tarde la tenia con sus hormonas muy alborotadas, había tenido que recurrir a masturbarse dos veces durante ese rato para estar mas tranquila y poder pensar en frio.

Se encontraba inmersa en una situación que ni en sus sueños mas pervertidos hubiese llegado a imaginar; que el entrenamiento del día hubiese terminado con ella y Gaara metiéndose mano como si no hubiese mañana era algo impensable hasta el instante cuando ocurrió, Gaara apenas le dedicaba alguna mirada y siempre mantenía distancia de ella, que de un rato a otro la besara y la tocara de aquella manera tan fogosa, era por decir lo menos sorpresivo.

Era evidente que después del paso dado en la tarde, mas temprano que tarde terminarían teniendo sexo y ahí estaba el foco de la preocupación de Matsuri; llegado el momento no se iba a negar. Durante el entrenamiento si no los interrumpe el teléfono lo mas probable es que hubiesen terminado haciéndolo en medio de la arena sin usar ningún tipo de protección con el grave riesgo de salir embarazada y ella bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba dispuesta a quedar esperando, si bien estaba muy enamorada tenia otros planes que llevar a cabo antes de pensar siquiera en formar una familia, quería seguir ascendiendo dentro del ejercito ninja de Suna, viajar, casarse y disfrutar de la vida. Y ese era su gran temor, sabia que si Gaara se presentaba frente a ella, no se contendría y olvidaría toda precaución, porque el pudor ya lo había olvidado.

Y la verdad dicha sea de paso, ella lo amaba con la pureza del primer amor y también tenia la certeza absoluta que el no compartía el mismo sentimiento hacia ella. Pero haciendo el balance de la situación en la que se encontraba inmersa prefería que su primera vez fuese con el, aunque no fuese correspondida en sus sentimientos a que fuera con cualquier otro o morir virgen.

Dando vueltas por el sector céntrico se encontró con una maquina expendedora de preservativos, no lo pensó dos veces y compro una caja donde venían tres de ellos y un frasquito de lubricante para que su primera vez no fuera tan dolorosa, como le habia comentado Sari. Mañana a primera hora conseguiría cita con un ginecólogo para iniciar un tratamiento hormonal mas seguro que los preservativos. Regreso a su casa mas tranquila y se puso un camisón corto y delgado de tirantes finos, si bien la temperatura bajaba bastante por las noches en el desierto, aun seguía bastante caluroso. Estando recostada en su cama nuevamente recordó lo acontecido por la tarde y comenzó a auto complacerse con su mano, intentando calmar el incendio que sentía dentro de si.

Desde una habitación unos pisos mas arriba en la torre, Gaara mediante su jutsu Daisan no Me observaba con lujo de detalles como Matsuri se auto complacía tocándose su centro de forma suave y delicada, acompañado con movimientos rítmicos de sus caderas que al parecer hacia de forma involuntaria al igual que por la tarde. Noto que al tocarse, aumentaba la cantidad de fluido de tan delicioso aroma que lo desesperaba, su amigo clamaba por salir de su prisión en los boxers y el sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir hasta su habitación y poseerla de una buena vez. Matsuri continuaba acariciándose su entrepierna, sumergida en su propio nirvarna, se le había deslizado un tirante de su camisón quedando un pecho al descubierto con su pezón muy erecto al que también comenzó a darle mimos, hasta lograr sentir el máximo placer acompañado de gemidos que trataba de ahogar junto con su respiración entrecortada. Se giro de costado en la cama y apago la luz de la veladora, para caer profundamente dormida casi de forma automática. No le quedo más remedio a Gaara que seguir los pasos de Matsuri y comenzar a acariciar con rapidez a su amiguito, con apenas un par de movimientos alcanzo rápidamente el clímax . Pero en lugar de sentir sueño, estaba absolutamente insomne, se sentía muy exaltado, necesitaba verla en ese momento, solo verla se dijo y sin más se deshizo en una nube de arena para aparecer al pie de su cama.

La habitación estaba muy oscura y decidió encender la luz que se encontraba en la mesita de noche para observarla mejor. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y aparto con su mano unos mechones que cubrían su cara, acaricio su mejilla como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, ella en sus sueños sonrió con dulzura y cambio su posición de costado a boca arriba, dándole sin querer una mejor vista de su cuerpo. Observo como sus senos oscilaban suavemente al compas de su respiración y pudo ver con mas detalles el seno que había quedado descubierto al bajarse el tirante. No se pudo contener y le bajo el otro tirante para descubrir al otro seno y le deslizo el camisón hasta la altura de las ultimas costillas. Sabia perfectamente que sus acciones era inmorales pero no se podía contener, necesitaba observar esos senos redondos a su antojo. Por el cambio de temperatura, la piel se le erizo y se le erectaron los pezones, Matsuri en sus sueños acerco su brazo para cubrirlos y al moverlo Gaara percibió el aroma intoxicante en sus dedos. Tomo su mano y la acerco a su nariz para oler el perfume que lo enloquecía, de forma inconsciente después de oler se los llevo a la boca y comprobó tal como sospechaba que su sabor era delicioso. Matsuri entre sueños se quejo del frio que sentía. Gaara le paso la mano por sus senos sintiendo su piel fría. Disfruto de su tacto suave acariciando a su libre antojo a ambos senos, comenzó a mimar suavemente sus pezones que se endurecieron a su tacto. Gaara no pudo resistir el impulso de lamer a uno de ellos mientras acariciaba al otro.

La respiración de Matsuri se hizo mas trabajosa y deslizo una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna donde comenzó a acariciar alrededor de su centro, dándole a Gaara un espectáculo único que jamás habría esperado. Sencillamente se encontraba al borde del éxtasis, parecía que su pantalón iba a explotar, su amigo clamaba por su libertad, no soporto las dolorosa presión y se quito los pantalones quedando solo en boxers, sentándose nuevamente en la cama para observar mejor (se dijo). Comenzó por observar con detalle que el camisón se le había deslizado hacia arriba, prácticamente se encontraba enrollado alrededor de la cintura. Mientras un par de dedos traviesos seguían acariciando su centro, el observo que su pubis era coronado por unos escasos rizos oscuros, a los que comenzó a acariciar delicadamente como si fuese una mascota. La respuesta de ella fue inmediata, arqueo la espalda y gimió -Gaara- entre sueños, aumentando la fricción que se aplicaba en su centro con sus dedos y aumentando la deliciosa humedad que lo tenia totalmente intoxicado.

Cambio de posición en la cama quedando con las piernas de ella abiertas sobre sus muslos teniendo una visión y acceso completo a su entrepierna. Cambio los dedos de ella por los suyos y comenzó a acariciarla como vio que ella lo hacia. Pronto no fue suficiente, necesitaba beber del néctar que manaba de ella; sin dejar de acariciarla nuevamente cambio de posición quedando su cara cerca de la entrepierna, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamerla en toda su extensión como si se tratase del más delicioso de los helados; Matsuri en sus sueños no soporto tanta estimulación y sus caderas se agitaron en los mas violentos espasmos, no conteniendo sus palabras ni el volumen de su voz.

-¡Gaara, Gaara! ¡no te detengas, métemela mas, mas!- ella se revolvía frenética mientras se acariciaba sus senos torturando sin compasión a sus pezones. Hasta que finalmente tuvo un espasmo mas intenso y se relajo.

Gaara estaba extasiado, en pocos minutos se había enterado que era el dueño de sus fantasías y había tenido un aprendizaje rápido y didáctico acerca de como se daba ella placer.

Todo en pocos minutos, se sentía desesperado, estaba muy excitado con una hermosa mujer desnuda a su lado que lo deseaba como a nadie mas, estaban los dos solos en su habitación, sin que nadie los pudiese ver o interrumpir. Pero tenia un gran y enorme inconveniente: ella estaba profundamente dormida, a pesar de todo el placer no había dado la mas mínima señal de querer despertar. Sabia bien que aunque estaba desesperado y moría por poseerla de una buena vez, debía contenerse y esperar a tener su consentimiento.

Muy excitado y desesperado por su situación, opto por sacudirla sin delicadeza de un hombro para despertarla. Matsuri después de su clímax había caído en un sueño muy profundo. Después de minutos de intentar vanamente despertarla al fin lo logro. Ella abrió los ojos somnolientamente para encontrarse con un Gaara completamente desnudo y prácticamente fuera de si, que la miraba como si la fuese a devorar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, mas aun al ver a su miembro erecto apuntando hacia ella. Se pregunto como podría entrar todo eso dentro de ella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, el requirió de su atención de forma imperativa:

-Al fin despiertas- el lo dijo con una voz mas enronquecida de lo habitual. Casi parecía un gruñido. Se acerco a su rostro gateando sobre ella en la cama. Ella parecía haberse quedado de piedra. El le acaricio los cabellos y después una mejilla como si se tratase de una delicada niña.

-Quiero que sepas te voy a tomar para mi, voy a invadir tu vagina con mi pene. Quiero que compartamos el placer y llenarte con mi semen. Y no me importa que sean tus días fértiles, esta presión dentro mío es insoportable. Y a partir de ahora eres mi mujer, me puedes llamar por mi nombre sin honoríficos, se que en tus sueños ya lo haces- le dijo con seriedad a Matsuri. Ahora sin ningún recato le estaba masajeando los pezones que nuevamente se le habían erectado, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar a su entrepierna para comenzar a torturar a su clítoris.

Matsuri había quedado de piedra, sin habla. Ni siquiera sabia si estaba respirando o no. Se sentía avergonzada de haber sido descubierta en sus húmedas y secretas fantasías por Gaara. Y lo ultimo que imagino era encontrárselo desnudo en su habitación reclamándola. Finalmente pudo reaccionar a pesar de lo impactada que estaba, aun incapaz de articular palabra, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y tomo posesión de sus labios. Imaginarse al Kazekage desnudo era una cosa, pero verlo y tocarlo superaba con creces las expectativas y Matsuri estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo al máximo, recorrer con sus manos cada milímetro de su piel y hacer una imagen mental minuciosa y detallada de su cuerpo: no quedaría nada fuera de ese inventario.

Ella le obligo a girar y se posiciono sobre el comenzando a recorrerlo con sus yemas, descubrió un camino de vellos pelirrojos entre sus pectorales continuándose como una línea fina que llegaba hasta su pubis que estaba coronado por un bosque espeso de vellos rojos a los que no solo observo sino que fue acariciando durante su inspección. Toco sus pectorales , toco tímidamente sus tetillas buscando averiguar si sentía placer como ella, la respuesta la obtuvo de inmediato, lo vio estremecerse y soltar un gemido de aprobación.

Gaara se sentía, desesperado casi sin autocontrol, tomo a Matsuri de la cintura girándola y quedando enfrentados en la cama e inmediatamente tomo el control de sus labios con gula, ella le correspondió de la misma manera iniciándose una guerra de lenguas, pronto los besos se transformaron en mordidas y la boca de Matsuri fue descendiendo por el cuello y tocando su trasero descubriendo que sus nalgas estaban cubiertas de vellos: Gaara estaba al borde de perder el escaso control que le quedaba; mientras ella lo torturaba el seguía jugando con uno de sus pezones y su otra mano se encontraba en su entrepierna explorando sus pliegues y buscando la entrada.

Matsuri termino perdiendo el control, súbitamente giro al pelirrojo y quedo ella encima de el. Tomando el miembro erecto de el lo dirigió a su entrada y con un empuje decidido de su cadera hacia abajo lo introdujo por completo dentro de ella. Ella grito, una mezcla de dolor y placer, el grito de el fue de placer puro, ella colapso sobre el, sentía estaba partida en dos pero también sabia que era una incomodidad temporal. Gaara la miraba extasiado; jamás había sentido nada igual y jamás había estado en ese nivel de intimidad, comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas para confortarla. Ella le correspondió con un dulce beso en los labios que se fue profundizando hasta que la pasión nuevamente tomo el control y las manos de ambos nuevamente cobraron vida propia, Matsuri pronto sintió la necesitad de moverse y comenzó a hacerlo lento hasta ir incrementado la velocidad y la fricción. Al aumentar la velocidad, Gaara perdió el control por completo y tomando a Matsuri la giro quedando bajo el. Tras cuatro estocadas rápidas y profundas, se derramo por completo, emitiendo roncos gemidos de placer. Ella se dejo hacer y solo le acaricio suavemente su cicatriz en la frente tras lo cual le deposito un casto beso en ella. Sin salir de ella, ambos rodaron quedando frente a frente. Apenas recupero un poco el aire, ella le dijo:

-Te amo- dijo Matsuri mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de contener por mas tiempo sus sentimientos. Por toda respuesta, el capturo sus labios con un beso salvaje, profundo que finalizo con suaves mordidas en su labio inferior. Los dos jadearon por lo intenso.

-Yo también. Lamento que no haya sido mejor, no me pude contener por mas tiempo…- el intento justificar el abrupto final de su primera vez. Matsuri le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo.

-Tranquilo, es normal que las primeras veces no sean perfectas. Sari me lo dijo varias veces- le respondió con dulzura para darle tranquilidad, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Sari…ella…con quien?- Gaara nunca se había caracterizado por ser chismoso, por el contrario. Pero tenia tal desconexión con ciertas realidades de la vida diaria que le parecía casi insólito que alguien tuviese sexo, aunque todo a su alrededor estaba inundado de imágenes sexuales. Además que a sus ojos Sari aun era solo una niña deslenguada, sin duda pensó cayo en las garras de un pervertido. Matsuri lo miraba con diversión, ciertamente su pelirrojo vivía en las nubes, seguro también pensaba que Temari tenia una linda amistad con Shikamaru Nara.

-Con Kankuro, con quien mas- le respondió la castaña aun mas divertida de ver su cara de sorpresa. Gaara sabia de primera mano que su hermano era todo un pervertido y que ellos dos siempre estaban juntos en su tiempo libre, pero jamás imagino que las visitas de Sari al taller de Kankuro era para "eso", había confiado en la versión oficial de ellos dos que consistía en ayudarle a limpiar y ordenar las marionetas (jamás imagino que también jugaba con el otro "muñeco") tampoco sospechaba que la cama que llevo hasta allá su hermano para quedarse a dormir si se le hacia muy tarde tenia también otros usos. Se rasco la cabeza preocupado, quien sabe en cuantas otras cosas no había sabido interpretar correctamente las señales.

El estomago de Gaara rugió, recordando que no había cenado, había tenido demasiada acción en menos de veinticuatro horas, su dueño se sintió alarmado al tomar conciencia que tenia hambre y no estaba en su casa. Matsuri soltó una risilla divertida.

-Te voy a preparar algo de comer. No quiero ser culpada de matarte de hambre-dicho esto lo beso en los labios y se libero con cuidado del intruso que dormía plácidamente en su interior. Gaara observo que de su interior salió un flujo mezcla de los fluidos de ambos mas un poco de sangre, tal como explicaba el Icha-Icha que ocurriría durante la desfloración de una mujer. Sonriendo satisfecho, tomo una esquina de la sabana y comenzó a limpiar la entrepierna de ella, con la intención de remover los fluidos que estaban en ella; Matsuri sin embargo reacciono de forma distinta, dejo salir un gemido de placer, nuevamente se estaba excitando. Notando el efecto que involuntariamente había producido, el pelirrojo dejo de lado la sabana para comenzar a usar sus dedos y comenzar a estimularla de forma mas directa en intensa; Matsuri tenia los parpados cerrados, perdida en un mar de placer, que iba subiendo en oleadas, sintiendo como su centro se hinchaba y su humedad aumentaba de forma impúdica deslizándose desde su interior; los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar.

El pelirrojo al oler tan adictiva esencia y sentir como había aumentado la humedad gracias a su tacto, decidió degustar tan delicioso manjar que ya solo con oler y tocar estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo haciendo palpitar su excitación. Comenzó por pasar su lengua desde los rizos oscuros de su pubis ondulando hacia abajo, evitando tocar su centro para después regresar con un solo movimiento hacia arriba, luego beso a sus pliegues como si se tratase de una boca y aprovecho de pasar su lengua por el centro tocando suavemente para después enroscarla a su alrededor. Matsuri no soporto tanta estimulación, tanto placer; su centro pulso y exploto en espasmos y ella no contuvo los chillidos que escapaban por su boca.

Gaara estaba en las nubes, sin buscarlo de forma deliberada, había encontrado una forma de estimular al placer a Matsuri y ahora se sentía hambriento de ella parecía nunca se podría saciar. Mientras ella aun se sacudía en los espasmos de su placer, el la penetro con cuidado (quedando el sentado y ella boca arriba con sus piernas abiertas sobre el) aumentando aun mas el placer de ella que comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus caderas en un movimiento adelante atrás, mientras que el la sostenía de un costado mientras que con su otra mano había regresado a torturar su clítoris. Ella inmersa en la lujuria se torturaba los pezones mientras gemía sin ningún control, finalmente la castaña sintió como miles de agujas se clavaban en su centro hasta desgarrarla y desembocar en el placer mas delicioso que haya sentido hasta ese momento. Al ver si reacción, el pelirrojo intensifico sus estocadas consiguiendo en instantes su liberación, colapsando sobre el pecho de ella, mientras gruñía de placer.

Se habría quedado por tiempo indefinido acunado entre sus senos, pero su estomago volvió a rugir con mas fuerza, era imposible seguir negando el apetito que sentía, tras el ayuno y toda la acción que había tenido durante la madrugada. Matsuri soltó una risita divertida, le dio un besito corto en la cicatriz de su frente y le dijo:

-Parece que alguien tiene ahora mas hambre- ella se puso en pie rápido, pero al intentar caminar se dio cuenta que se le hacia algo dificultoso. "ahí" se sentía cierta tirantez y escozor. Dio uno pasos algo ridículos, Gaara comenzó a reír de lo graciosa que se veía. Ella le lanzo una almohada e inicio una guerra de cosquillas que termino abruptamente cuando el estomago de Gaara volvió a rugir con fuerza.

Matsuri se dirigió a la cocina, caminando con dificultad debido a las molestias en su entrepierna siendo escoltada por un hambriento Gaara, quien miraba por encima de su hombro mientras ella rebuscaba en el refrigerador algo que preparar. Finalmente opto por lo mas rápido y preparo unos sándwich de tomate, lechuga y huevo. El colaboro poniendo la mesa y preparando jugo. Se sentaron y comieron en silencio debido al apetito que sentían. Tantas emociones y tanta actividad física "extra" había causado estragos. Después de satisfecho el hambre tanto carnal como de alimentos, sus organismos pasaron la cuenta, sintiéndose agotados, estaban quedándose dormidos en la mesa y lo peor ya había amanecido y era hora de iniciar la jornada laboral.

-Estoy muriendo aquí sentada- rezongo Matsuri.

-Yo también, quiero dormir un rato, pero me vine sin celular para avisar que no asistiré- respondió Gaara.

-Claro, eres el "jefe" y puedes faltar sin dar explicaciones. Pero yo estoy condenada a ir aunque este muriendo de sueño- se quejo la castaña terminando con un bostezo.

-Préstame tu móvil y anda a la cama- le dijo autoritariamente. Ella se lo paso a regañadientes. No era cómodo pensar que si el se ponía a hurgar encontraría sus conversaciones con Sari y Yukata y fotografías que acostumbraba a tomarle cuando el estaba distraído /ocupado. No quería ser descubierta en su faceta de asechadora.

Gaara tomo el móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Kankuro, escueto pero suficiente para que quedase claro que se encontraba bien.

…" _Kankuro:_

 _Soy Gaara, Salí sin mi móvil. Hoy no iré a trabajar estoy muy agotado. Inventa cualquier excusa. Deja abierto el ventanal de mi habitación para poder entrar. Necesito consigas hora con un ginecólogo, a menos que quieras ser tío antes de tiempo y tiene que ser para hoy por la tarde, Sari puede ayudarte con eso, Uds. Son expertos ¿no? Se que no solo limpian las marionetas en tu taller._

 _Estoy donde Matsuri, búscame aquí solo si es una verdadera emergencia y en ese caso debes traerme ropa, por las dudas ella tampoco ira hoy a trabajar. Por ultimo ni una palabra de esto a Temari sino te mato"…_

Termino de escribir el mensaje y tomo a Matsuri de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta la cama donde apenas si cabían los dos, tomándola por la cintura la abrazo y se dispuso a dormir un merecido descanso.

-¿Y el trabajo?- pregunto, extrañada. Era de publico conocimiento lo trabajolico que era Gaara.

-Hoy nos lo tomaremos libre. Dormiremos y por la tarde iremos a ver un especialista, imagino que no quieres tener un hijo tan pronto ¿no? Y compraremos una cama donde podamos dormir los dos- Gaara era involuntariamente muy autoritario, a otra hubiese incomodado, pero tratandose de Matsuri, ella lo conocia mejor que la mayoria y sabia que en el fondo de lo que parecian ordenes era en realidad solo preocupacion e interes en su bienestar. Por toda respuesta ella lo abrazo fuerte y le beso su cicatriz en la frente.

-Te amo- fue toda la respuesta de ella. El respondio con un beso suave en los labios. Solucionados sus problemas inmediatos, se dispusieron a dormir abrazados en la pequeña cama de Matsuri.

* * *

Unos pisos mas arriba en la torre, Kankuro sostenia con una mano su movil y con la otra se sobaba la sien, pensando que ese dia seria inevitable sufrir una dolorosa migraña y lo peor es que seria un dia larga y tortuoso. Ya era la decima vez que leia el condenado mensaje que le habia enviado su adorable hermanito menor y aun no lograba recuperarse del shock de saberlo todo un hombre, era obvio que se traian algo con Matsuri….y necesitaba inventar una buena excusa para cubrirle inclusive con Temari.

Llevaba un buen rato sumergido en sus pensamientos y zozobrando en la busqueda de una solucion, tan perdido estaba que no escucho a Temari entrar a su habitación, tampoco escucho cuando le pregunto que pasaba, ella como lo vio pasmado mirando absorto la pantalla del movil, penso habia pasado algo malo; se lo arrebato de un manotazo, para cuando el reacciono, Temari ya estaba al tanto del todo. Kankuro sintio que un escalofrio le recorria su espina dorsal, cuando Temari le miro furiosa.

-¿Pensabas ocultarmelo?- le dijo perforándolo con sus ojos.

-este…yo…no lo se. Estoy sorprendido, es demasiada informacion y no se…- respondio el.

-¡¿Que es lo que no sabes?! ¡¿Dime, que es lo que no sabes?!- le dijo su hermana, sacudiendolo de un brazo. Ella estaba furiosa, sus dos hermanos menores eran unos irresponsables, enterarse de ese modo que los dos eran sexualmente activos, no habia sido ciertamente la mejor forma.

-Suficiente Temari, Gaara tiene un problema y no se como ayudarlo- Kankuro estaba muy cabreado, tenia suficientes problemas cortesia de Gaara, para tener que soportar un sermon furibundo de Temari.

-¿Gaara tiene un problema? ¡tenemos un problema Sabaku No Kankuro!. Eres un zopenco, vas a ir ahora y avisaras que esta enfermo con diarrea. Le diras a tu noviecita que avise que a Matsuri le llego la menstruacion y le duele mucho. Prepararas una muda de ropa para Gaara y la dejaras aquí en caso de ser necesaria. Yo conseguire la hora en el ginecólogo y les avisare a ese par - dicho esto, le empujo fuera de la habitacion, Kankuro aun estaba en shock y no lograba reaccionar.

-¡Muévete!- le grito nuevamente Temari. Frente a esa invitacion, salio disparado de la casa.

Ajenos a todo el revuelo causado unos pisos mas arriba, los tortolitos dormian placidamente, recuperandose de una larga noche que incluyo una intensa y apasionada sesion de sexo. Durante la noche parecian inagotables, ahora dormidos y abrazados no eran mas que dos niños jugando a ser adultos. Podrian haber continuado su sueño por un par de horas extra, pero el ruido insistente del timbre de la puerta, les desperto de su agradable sueño. Matsuri se desperezo, se cubrio con una bata y fue a atender, preguntandose quien tocaba con tanta insistencia, dentro del dormitorio Gaara ya estaba completamente despierto y alerta. Al abrir la puerta Matsuri se sorprendio de encontrarse con Temari, ella entro sin esperar a ser invitada.

-Tienen diez minutos para ducharse y partir al medico- le dijo con seriedad Temari. Matsuri no entendia absolutamente nada y la miraba con extrañeza.

-Se que Gaara esta aquí, le traje ropa limpia para que te acompañe. No iras sola a esa cita- continuo Temari. Al escuchar la conversacion, Gaara salio de la habitación dispuesta a dar la cara. Al verlo Temari no dijo nada, solo le dio una bofetada.

-Los dos son muy irresponsables, pero los quiero ayudar. Debieron haber esperado un poco, no llegar y dar rienda suelta a su calentura- le dijo con seriedad Temari.

-¿Me vas a decir que asi lo hicieron tu y Nara?- pregunto el pelirrojo sin una pizca de ironia. Temari se puso roja, muy roja. No le salia palabra de la boca, Matsuri le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle a respirar. Al final de cuentas, parecia que Gaara no era tan despistado despues de todo.

Una hora mas tarde, las pacientes que se encontraban en la sala de espera de ginecologia, se sorprendieron de encontrar en ella al Kazekage con su seria expresion habitual, sentado en ella muy tomadito de la mano con una muchachita de su misma edad y aun mas se sorprendieron cuando la llamaron y entro al consultorio del medico junto a ella. Al salir, no dijo ni media palabra, solo una gelida mirada con la que dio fin a los cuchicheos que habian en ese momento.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega por hoy esta historia. Ha sido muy dificil poder terminarla no por falta de ideas (sobran) sino por la imposibilidad tecnica de sentarme a escribir. Office 365 ha sido una maravilla, puedo escribir y avanzar desde mi movil y respaldar en one drive, eso ha impedido muevas perdidas de informacion (microsoft deberia auspiciarme por la propaganda) lo malo es que siempre hay algo/alguien que interrumpe. No se si les pasa pero no hay nada peor que te vean escribiendo y te pregunten ¿qué haces? Y que traten de leer tus cosas que aun estan a medio camino._

 _En cuanto la historia, les debo un epilogo que creo estara listo de aquí a dos semanas aproximadamente. Se agradecen los reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo los delirios que circulan por mi loca cabeza. Espero que otras sigan escribiendo mas GAAMATSU, por lejos mi pareja favorita y que regresen las diosas del GAAMATSU por tanto tiempo desaparecidas. Criticas, aplausos, tomates y afines, se agradecen; todo impulsa hacia adelante hasta una patada en el trasero, un beso virtual desde Chile._


End file.
